An Umi and Clef Story
by Vanilla Fox
Summary: Updated! Flame me all you want pps. The three are now undergoing their tests... And Fuu's is just about to start... How much will she escape before getting hurt?
1. Chapter 1

A Clef and Umi Story By: Vanilla Fox

Disclaimer: MKR, all characters and related indicia are © CLAMP.

Author's Note: After reading more fics, I feel confident enough to write a fic! *laughs evilly*But poor Ascot. He dies saving Umi... I feel kinda bad... But this is, a Clemi, though it starts out as Asmi.

Chapter 1 [Goodbyes]

Blue hair, the colour of a peaceful ocean waved around in the wind, and swirled around a pale, sad face. Blue eyes a darker colour of a stormy sea looked down the cliff, into the craggy rocks. Sobs racked the young woman's body, as she remembered that fateful event... A tall man wearing all black, same as she did, caught her as she fainted. He sighed, and wiped her crying face with one of the voluminous robes that covered him. She curled up into foetal position as he lifted her clear from the ground. Clef to one look at her face, and walked out of the funeral service.

_"And now, Magic Knight, your weakness has been revealed! You will die!" A pale man, the colour of chiselled white marble, laughed evilly as a bleeding Magic Knight of Water knelt before him, hugging herself. She had not enough strength to even summon her sword. Slowly, painfully, using her unbroken arm, she attempted to lever her broken body up to the point of even sitting. But to no avail. _

_The man, a new enemy who called himself Kane, kicked her with his boot, and she cried out in pain as she landed next to a very injured Fuu, who had fainted from the pain that she had to go through. Fuu's clothes were torn and her glasses were nowhere to be found. Her face was bruised and bloody, and her neck had several red marks left by his crushing grip. Umi tried vainly again to even stand. But she couldn't. However hard she worked, her attempts were futile. Behind her, their friends watched on helplessly as Kane advanced upon her, black feathers from his six wings falling upon every step. "Umi... the Magic Knight of Water, isn't it? Said to be beautiful... and gutsy. For once, rumours seem to be true enough." He told her, as he held her by the chin._

_"Let go of her, you bas***d!" Ascot cried out from beneath the wall that kept them out. He laughed. "Do you think such petty name-calling will affect me?" He laughed again, a laugh that chilled every single one of them to the bone. And with a sigh, he looked into Umi's eyes, and forced his kiss upon her. She struggled, repulsion evident upon her face. Ascot screamed from the other side. Clef watched in horror. Finally, something broke. Umi bit his tongue, and he took a step away from her with a cry of rage. "You WENCH!" his mouth was bleeding, and his blood also dripped from her mouth. Haughtily, she looked up at him and spit a piece of his tongue out. Even Cauldina couldn't help but wince in repulsion._

_With a growl, he backhanded her, and she flew a few metres, before meeting the resistance of the wall. She hit it with a loud crack, and a small crater formed on it, with blood dripping form the stones. But with his moment of anger, Kane let the shield down, and while he dove for the injured water knight, Ascot leapt in front of her, ending up with a huge gash across his middle. They all gasped at the sight of his blood flying all over the place. Cauldina screamed, and Umi stared in wide-eyed shock, her face splattered with his blood. "ASCOT!!!" With all her strength, she crawled to him, and put his head on her lap._

_His bright green eyes were tearful with the immense pain, and yet, were remorseful. She cried over him, her tears mingling with his own blood, and falling on his face. He smiled up at her and tried his best to talk. "U...mi...." She sobbed harder and gasped. "Please, please, Ascot, don't talk.... I'll do something... You'll be ok... please, save your energy..." With all the strength he could muster, he shook his head. "I'm al... most...in...half..." he whispered. "I...wan...t...to...tell...you.... one...last...thing..." She sobbed more and was gasping now. "NO! Don't talk like that!" He smiled. "I...have...to...Umi...I...love...you...But...find...so..me...one...else..." She shook her head and held onto his hand in a death grip, ignorant of the fight going on between the rest and Kane behind her. "Umi... listen... PROMISE...me...it's...my last wish..." She nodded. "Yes. *gasp* I will! But you won't die! You'll see! If you do, I swear, I will strangle you!" He laughed, and coughed, this time, blood came out of his mouth. "That's my...U..mi....." Finally, his head rolled off to one side, limply. She cried harder, and let out an ear-piercing shriek._ "NNOOOOOO!!!!"   


Clef looked up from his book as he (and probably most of the castle) heard Umi scream the same thing she did every time she fell asleep. And they all knew what she was dreaming about. Cauldina broke into another bout of fresh tears. The illusionist's close relationship with Ascot had damaged her seriously, and every time she saw _anything_, or heard, or smelt or touched _anything_ that reminded her of Ascot, she would break down. LaFarga, though, was there every time, and comforted her. Clef sighed, and stood up, much to the curiosity of everyone. Lantis, shortly after, followed him out, but headed for Hikaru's room.

Umi sat up straight, and slouched, broken, while sobbing into her hands. "It's... just.. a dream... Ryuuzaki, get a grip. It's. Just. A. Dream... _Which really happened_." Fresh tears made their way down her face, and she couldn't see- it was just blackness, and a splatter of red, across her eyes. Blood red- Ascot's blood. She screamed, and screamed, and screamed.

Ferio comforted Fuu, who was sobbing uncontrollably, though she couldn't say anything. Speaking would hurt her broken windpipe, and her fractured throat. But still, she was whispering, talking to him in silent, misty whispers. "She's in pain... so much pain... _I can't help her_... What am I to do?" Ferio hugged her close, and made soothing noises in her ear, while she started to tremble less. He couldn't think of anything soothing to say. But noises were enough. For now. He sighed as Umi continued screaming her lungs out.

Lantis looked at the broken Hikaru, lying on her bed so quietly, so peacefully, at first sight, you would think she was just sleeping through all of this. But when he got nearer, tears were making trails of water down her face. She was crying- but was so silent about it. When she finally acknowledged his presence, she opened her eyes, and there, he saw such sadness, such pain and distress.... That he felt like crying himself. "Lantis, why? Why did this happen?" He shook his head. "I do not know, Hikaru, and no one does, either. No one ever will know why such things happen." A strangled sob escaped her, and she spoke again, with such ferocity. "I'm supposed to be the Pillar, Lantis, why couldn't I stop it? I was the first one to break! I was the first one to fall... and I wasn't there to help Fuu, when he strangled her, or to help Umi, when he tortured her, while the two of us were lying unconscious. I wasn't even there, to stop Ascot." With that, she closed her eyes, and turned over, so that her back faced him. Sighing, he sat down, and began a long wait.

_Warmth._ There was such sudden, fierce warmth. Slowly, the coldness Umi felt began to fade, and she opened her eyes, to look up for a while. Her tears were blurring her vision, but she saw Clef there, hugging, her, protecting her, warming her. "Clef?" he nodded, but shushed her. "It's not ok, Umi. I'm telling it to you without lies, just the way you like it. _It's not ok_. Ascot is _dead._" Umi nodded, and hiccoughed. "I'm ok, Clef. I'm ok now. Thank you so much. I just needed someone to tell it to me straight. Thank you so much. But- I'm fine now, I've accepted it. I think it's time I freshened up." He nodded, and looked at her, a bit dubiously. But he knew what she was saying was true. All she needed was someone to say it straight to her face. And he did. She turned to him, eyebrow raised. 

"What?"

"Clef, I would really appreciate it if you went out while I dressed."

"Oh! I'm sorry, Umi. I didn't me-"

"It's alright. I'll come down soon. If you want, you can wait for me outside." He nodded.

"I'll wait for you in my study... And Umi?"

"Hmm?"

"Take... take care of yourself. That gash on your side hasn't healed completely yet... No running."

"Huh? O...Ok..."

Umi sighed and looked out the window as she unbuttoned her blouse, and searched her closet for another one, preferably something cleaner and something black. 

"Clef! Clef!" the Master mage turned around as he was walking back to his study, to see Primera. "What is it?" She flew up, down and around, frantically. "Outside! Look outside! See!" he frowned, and did so, going out of the balcony. At once, he went back in, wonder in his face. "It's raining-" Primera nodded. "It's raining ice, Guru!" He shook his head. "I cannot do anything about this." With that, he walked down the hallway, going up to his study. From Fuu's room, Ferio's eyes widened. _This isn't possible. Only the Pillar can affect Cefiro!_ And from Hikaru's room, Lantis looked up from Hikaru's back. _Umi...her feelings are strong enough to affect Cefiro?! _  


Inside the study, Clef faced a bunch of very concerned people.

"Clef! What's happening?"

"How can Umi affect Cefiro?!"

"Cefiro is mirroring her feelings! I can feel her aura everywhere, in every single drop of ice!!"

"SILENCE!" 

They all turned to Ferio and Lantis, the former being the one who spoke. "We are all concerned. But we cannot make any conclusions as of yet. Besides, the Magic Knights need to recover from their fight first. We cannot question them as of yet." LaFarga nodded his agreement. "However, Clef, we would appreciate you telling us what is happening." Clef shook his head. "I knew that something was wrong- Hikaru might have been innocent and pure, but she didn't have enough power and love for Cefiro _alone_. My suspicions- they have a base. The Magic Knights are the Pillar." Silence hung in the room like a thick blanket. That was, until chaos ensued.   


"WHAAAAT?!"

"IMPOSSIBLE!"

Clef held up his hand. "It is possible. Please do not interrupt. We have bigger concerns than this." Ferio frowned. "What could be more important that _this_, Clef?" He frowned and turned around to face them, his face a heavy, dark thundercloud. All of them were silenced, and were coerced by his look into sitting and listening. Mokona jumped off the table, into a chair, his ears flat against his head. _Puu..._ Clef, finally spoke. "If it _is_ raining ice, and you think Umi is causing this, then do you not think further? Why do you think this is happening, if Cefiro_ mirrors her feelings_?" Silence. He sighed, and anger became more evident on his face. He fought to keep his voice calm, even if his face was already betraying his emotions. "If her feelings are what Cefiro is showing, then _what do you think she might be feeling_?"

  
Presea fainted, and Cauldina caught her. Lantis looked at him, his voice also passive. "She is freezing her heart." Clef nodded. Primera flew around in a flurry of wings and high-pitched voices. "The Pillar cannot freeze her heart! Even if she is only one third, what could happen? Cefiro will freeze over! She controls water! _Anything water or ice is her_! Water will freeze! It will _continue_ to rain ice!" she flew and flew, and flew, until she bumped into Mokona, who looked at her. _Puu,pu,pu,puu. Puu...puu.pu.pu.pupupu._ She shook her head. "This isn't happening..."

Everyone looked outside at the chaos that was ensuing, and then, at the door which clicked open. Umi came out, her face copying Lantis' emotions- nothing. Her eyes were hard, and looked at everything calmly. She wore a button-up black dress and almost everything else black. Her boots reached up to her knees, were also black. And Ferio, who was closest to the door, could've sworn that her stone was slightly blacker than before. She gazed at the scene they made calmly. "Did I miss anything?"

A/N: WHOO-OOO!!! UMI RULES!!! Seriously, I know this is supposed to be about the three of them, not only Hikaru, so I'm tweaking it to make sure everyone gets equal attention, even if Hikaru gets a bit less... nah, jk. Everyone will be treated the same, though forgive me for treating Umi and Clef better, and taking their povs more. This story is supposed to be about them. Please, please, please, review!! I don't update if I don't think anyone is reading. What would be the use?

Ja-ne, Vanilla Fox  



	2. Chapter 2

A Clef and Umi Story By: Vanilla Fox

Disclaimer: MKR, all characters and related indicia are © CLAMP.

Author's Note: Well, I didn't think there were much reviews, but THANK YOU SO MUCH for those who did!!! I'm so happy *tears* Especially when some of the writers I look up to reviewed me... I'm sorry for the late update. But please do read the author's note at the end. Thank you, and enjoy!

Chapter 2 [Changes]

_Everyone looked outside at the chaos that was ensuing, and then, at the door which clicked open. Umi came out, her face copying Lantis' emotions- nothing. Her eyes were hard, and looked at everything calmly. She wore a button-up black dress and almost everything else black. Her boots reached up to her knees, were also black. And Ferio, who was closest to the door, could've sworn that her ovum stone was slightly blacker than before. She gazed at the scene they made calmly. "Did I miss anything?"_

Cauldina looked at her. "Umi? Are... you alright?" Umi looked at her quizzically. "Of course I am. Thanks for worrying about me, anyway." With that, she moved down to some of the shelves, and scanned the titles, before taking a book out. She looked at Clef for permission before beginning to walk out. 

"Umi- wait!"

She turned around and her dark blue eyes fixed upon Ferio. He looked at her pleadingly. "Umi... could you please visit Fuu? She's concerned about you..." She nodded. "I will go." With that, she was out of the door, and her footsteps faded down the hall. Everyone's eyes fixed upon Clef. "Someone needs to do something... or what Primera said will come true... Cefiro will freeze over. The two other Magic Knights are weak, Fire cannot thaw Ice if it is only a flicker." Lantis stood up straight, from leaning against the wall. "I will talk to her." Before anyone could protest or say anything, he was gone, and his footsteps also faded into nothingness.

"Now, that was even weirder."

_Knock knock_

"Come in!"

Having the affirmative, Umi pressed on the knob, and went into Fuu's room. The Magic Knight of Wind stood up straight, eyes wide. She wanted to scream and laugh, but instead, she whispered. "Umi! Nice to see you. How... have you been?" She smiled at her friend, and Fuu winced. It was so clear that the smile wasn't real. "I'm... fine... I've accepted the fact that Ascot... Ascot... Ascot is..." Fuu watched as her friend took a deep breath and took one of the most painful steps to acceptance. "Ascot is dead." Tears shone in her eyes, but were immediately pushed back. Fuu sighed. This had happened before... and Ascot had been the one to cure her of this. Yet...It seemed like this was much worse than her aunt's death.  


Umi was the child of two very famous people. Kenji Ryuuzaki was a rich businessman, and Yuiren Ryuuzaki was a famous author for teenage and adult books. And they were hardly at home. So, Umi Ryuuzaki lived with Tohru Ryuuzaki, Kenji's sister, her aunt. And one night, Tohru was out with Umi, when someone had jumped them, and had asked for money. But instead, Tohru got killed, right in front of Umi, with a gunshot wound to the chest. After that, Umi had gone into Cefiro, telling her parents she was hiding. When she got to the other world, however, her heart had been frozen, because she didn't want to feel hurt anymore. But then, Ascot had helped her thaw her wall, and she was back to normal... until of course, he had died. And this time, it seemed, that it was much, much worse.

The Magic Knight of Wind looked at one of her best friends, if not her 'sister'. She had given Fuu the book, and to her delight, it was the unfinished one that she kept on forgetting to ask Ferio to bring. She took a deep breath, rattling, and spoke, tears in her eyes. "Umi..." Her voice still couldn't reach above a whisper, so the Knight of Water moved in closer. "Umi... You must not freeze your heart. Please... It hurt me as much as it does you, when you hide behind that wall. I know you're very hurt... I would be, if it were Ferio... But would Ascot want to see you like this?"

Umi stood up abruptly, looking as if she had been slapped. Her eyes wide, but unseeing, she replayed Ascot's last wish in her mind. _"Umi...I...love...you...But...find...so...me...one...else..." She shook her head and held onto his hand in a death grip, ignorant of the fight going on between the rest and Kane behind her. "Umi... listen... PROMISE...me...it's...my last wish..." She nodded. "Yes. I will!" _She moved backward as she remembered, and inside her, slowly, she felt something crack. It was a hairline crack, but it was there. She bowed to Fuu, gasping out what she could. "I'm sorry, I have to go." With that, she ran out of the room, and the door closed with a silent click behind her. Fuu shook her head and put it into her hands. "Umi... Umi... Please, don't do this..."

The Water Knight in question, however, had run too far, and blindly, and now, she was in an unknown part of the castle, or at least to her. She looked up and around through a thin film of tears that covered her eyes. Blinking, closing her eyes tight and opening them again, she found herself in a hallway, long, and compared to the rest of the castle, quite narrow. Six doors lined the hallway, three on each side. She sighed, and walked to the end, where she could see over almost the whole of Cefiro. She gasped at the sight before her. Cefiro...was frozen! 

She took it all in, eyes wide and definitely tearless. She scanned the frozen ocean, last she saw; it was ebbing, warm, and full of life. Now... it was a frozen layer of white. The fields... they were iced, covered in such heavy frost. And the mountains! They were black and looming, they had lost their greens and greys. The sky was black, and produced snow, which fell down onto the planet. She gasped. It wasn't snow... it was... ice. Moving as if in a trance, letting motions guide her, she opened the window, and ignoring the cold, she extended her hand, and a single piece of ice fell onto her hand. Pulling her limb closer, her eyes widened as she took in the ice's tear-shaped form. "The sky... is crying."

"Yes. It is."

She spun around and did a double take as she saw whom it was that had spoken. "Lantis?!"

Ignoring her comment, he continued, and picked up the melting tear in her hand. "And do you know why it's crying? It's crying, because Cairo's pillar is." He turned to her, calm black (A/N: Or is it brown?) eyes piercing her.

"What do you mean by that?" She demanded, finally snapping out of her reverie and looking at him in the same manner, calm, and eerily piercing.

He turned around, and let his arm fall to his side, letting the water drip off his fingers. "You should ask Clef. He'll be able to explain it the best." Umi watched as the droplet came off his finger, and fell, eventually hitting the red carpet, exploding into tiny, other droplets as it did so. She looked in fascination as the dark stain grew, and grew, until she could see the water on the surface, the small area not being able to contain water anymore. But she looked up again as the water droplets began to form a trail, as Lantis began to walk away, leaving a last sentence behind him. "Don't keep your feelings to yourself. It hurts." Umi watched as the last of his black robes disappeared around the corner, and fingered her dress' black hem, before looking up at the sight outside. Suddenly, she felt that she knew the way back.

As she walked, slowly, step by deliberate step, she went back into her own mind, and she spaced off. Voices spoke inside her, and she felt warmth at the thought of Selece speaking to her.

"Umi. Thou knowest that I am here always, at thy service."

"Yes, I do Selece. Don't worry. I will never forget. How could I?"

"I understand, Umi. But thy heart is ice, and thou friends are worried about thee. Cefiro is crying for thee, pillar."

"What?! Pillar? You have the wrong person, Selece, I'm no pillar. Hikaru's the one."

A deep throaty laugh came from the deeps of Umi's mind. "I see thou art confused. Ask the Mage Master. He will explain it to thou."

"I will, Selece, don't worry about that. I'm on my way now- Well, actually, I'm here." She thought, as she opened the Mage's door, but not without knocking.

"Come in!"

Umi walked in, a detached manner, into Clef's study, and he watched in wonder, as she seemed to have a mental conversation.

"Thou art at thou destination. I will have my leave. Call for me."

"Thank you, Selece, I will. Thou art my friend."

Selece 'laughed' as she faded from Umi conscious. Umi almost smiled, but something stopped her, and it came out as the uplifting of one corner of her mouth. She finally focused on her surroundings as she saw Clef looking at her. Wonder, and if not amusement, in his eyes. She walked over and sat down, a small, if not miniscule frown on her face. "What is so amusing, Clef?" he shook his head. 'Nothing. Only the fact that I think Cefiro might have a chance. What did you come to me for?" She sighed. "Selece and Lantis told me you would know about what is happening-" she motioned towards the window. "-in Cefiro." Clef gazed in her direction, and he put down the book that was currently in his possession.

She was sitting there, but fidgeted every once in a while. She was full of unbridled energy, for some reason, and finally stood up and started pacing, much to his wonder. "Well, then. I guess I must start at the beginning?" She nodded, and looked at him. Blue and blue met, and clashed together. One mild icy blue, and the other, a piercing bright blue. It must have been a full minute before he cleared his throat and tried to pull away, but to no avail, and they had to sit across each other, blue still meshed together.

"As you know, about a year ago, Hikaru was made the Pillar of Cefiro, but then she broke the Pillar system, did she not?" At Umi's nod, he continued. "But- even if her will was strong, it was still not strong enough, but to my wonder, she was able to uphold the post, and continue. I suspected the close bond between the three Magic Knights, but there was no proof, or reason, for me to pursue the subject. Until now, that is. And this-" He motioned outside as she did, "Confirmed my suspicions. The three of you are the Pillar, Umi. You, and Hikaru and Fuu."   


"What!" she stood up, staring up at him. (A/N: I'm sorry for these interruptions, but I must tell you that I am using Clef's OVA form.) "So..." She looked out to Cefiro. "This... this is my fault?" she stood up, and placed herself right in the middle of the window, being able to see the whole Cefiro surrounding the castle. _The snow... and the ice...would've hurt these people. And it was because of me. And I'm supposed to be protecting them!_ Unconsciously, tears started a slow trek down her cheeks, leaving wet, shiny trails of water. She watched, and looked at the villages in the distance, now, she realised, with smoke coming out. More tears came, and she surveyed the scene with a passive face.

But she gave a startled gasp as she felt someone's arms around her. And immediately, she knew it was ok. She looked into her reflection in the mirror, and saw Clef behind her, with an arm around her waist, and across her chest, with his hand resting on her right shoulder. She stood stiff, and relaxed, eventually. Inside her, somehow, she heard another crack.

From afar, Selece looked into his Knight's heart. The ice globe that was formed around it had several cracks in it now- a hairline one, and two big ones. And around one of the big ones, the ice was beginning to thaw. He smiled a dragon kind of smile. It made him look strange, with one side lopsided, but then again, dragons need to be taught how to smile. They're just naturally quite stiff and proud.

But suddenly, Umi jolted, and stood upright. "Umi-" Clef was left with his words hanging in the air as the knight disappeared into a corner. This time, she knew where she was going, but was definitely unsure with it. Down two hallways, up one staircase, down another hallway, two rooms to the right. She paused, her hand ready to knock, but she froze it. Would she be welcome? But then, he knew... _He should know what it's like._ She thought, as her hand knocked on the door twice.  


A/N: *sigh* Thank you so much for bearing with me. Somehow, writing this chapter ws quite taxing, and I wanted to make it nice, and as long, if not longer, than the previous chapter. I'm sorry about how Selece was talking, I'm having trouble with all those old english stuff. I'm sorry if this is shorter- is it? It's both five pages on word, but anyway... I'm sorry for the delay.

I would like to know a few things, actually. Especially on the fact that I haven't finished the whole series. The tv station cut it in the middle of the second season. :( Annoying Channel Five people. What exactly happens to the Hikaru-is-a-pillar thing? I'm not entirely sure on the outcome in that. I'm sorry, but could someone explain it? Thank you so much.

And for that someone who emailed me, on account that this didn't have anythign to do with the story, I'm sorry if talking like Fuu annoys you, but I don't think I talk like her. 

Thanks to CrazyIceTenshi, a n g e l . w 1 n g, hyper*italian*gurl and Yume no Kokoro for reviewing, especially!

I'll try to update sooner next time, though. Please leave me a review!

Ja-ne, Vanilla Fox


	3. Chapter 3

A Clef and Umi Story By: Vanilla Fox

Disclaimer: MKR, all characters and related indicia are © CLAMP.

Author's Note: *smile* Thank you so much for those reviews. I found them very pleasant. And I hope that you received my reviews. I try to review you guys back. ^_^" Forgive this chapter... I found it quite... well, I won't spoil it for you! Enjoy!

Chapter 3 [Talking]

_But suddenly, Umi jolted, and stood upright. "Umi-" Clef was left with his words hanging in the air as the knight disappeared into a corner. This time, she knew where she was going, but was definitely unsure with it. Down two hallways, up one staircase, down another hallway, two rooms to the right. She paused, her hand ready to knock, but she froze it. Would she be welcome? But then, he knew... He should know what it's like. She thought, as her hand knocked on the door twice._  
She took a step backwards as she heard footsteps coming towards the door. "Umi?" Lantis' face registered a mild look of surprise, but for once, the Water Knight felt at a loss for words. As the tall magic swordsman towered over her, she tried to think of something to say. However it all came down to one thing. She looked at him straight in the eye, and everything came tumbling out. She never thought she would speak to Lantis, but what he told her... It seemed to her that maybe he would understand.

"All this ice and snow is my fault, and the people I'm supposed to protect are suffering because of me, and they'll be angry with me, and Clef- He's confusing me, because we were watching Cefiro, and I was crying, and he was behind me, and he... he..." A very confused Lantis looked at her and held up a hand to stop her. "Slow down. Umi, I can't understand if you say it all in one breath." Almost hesitantly, he offered a small calming smile. Umi nodded, and he moved aside to let her in.

Umi, though, didn't notice the fact that the room was extremely comfortable, and that Lantis left the door open. She was in her own mind again, which she found quite comfortable, and had withdrawn into a deeper part, where she began to speak to herself again. _Umi... Umi... Don't blame yourself. Don't you see? You need to rely on others for help this time._

"Umi? Umi...?" She shook her head and snapped out of her reverie again. "Huh?" She gave a small shriek at Lantis right in front of her and fell back, overturning the chair and lying on her back in surprise. A very confused Lantis stared at the legs flying on top of the upturned chair, and at a very flushed Umi, who stood up abruptly and glared at the chair.

Unconsciously, a small chuckle escaped his lips, and Umi stared at him in wonder and amazement. "Umi? What are you doing?" He inquired, as she stuck her head out of the window. "I'm just checking whether the sun's turned blue..." 

In a moment, Umi was sitting on a chair across Lantis with tears in her eyes, rubbing a small bump on her head. "You didn't have to hit me, you know!" He stared at her nonchalantly, making her fume even more. And soon, they had a talk, and she was pouring everything out slowly, and he was explaining everything to her. However, when it came to the subject of Clef, she fell silent. Lantis looked up from his cup of tea (^_-) and looked at the girl, who was also looking at he beverage, swirling it around. She seemed to be thinking of what to say. Lantis cleared his throat.

"You were saying something about Clef?"

"Hmm? Oh...well.what I meant was. I mean." She gave a sigh of exasperation, and stared back down at her drink.

Lantis gave a mental smile, and leant back. "Perhaps, then, I'll work with what I heard earlier. From what I understood, it just seems to me that he cares for you."

"But-" Lantis cut of the now, slightly pink girl.

"I mean, it may not be in a romantic way, but... he's worried about you. After all, it seems to me that you were good friends?"

Umi almost laughed at the thought, but she remembered her mantra. No feelings to the extreme. But nonetheless, the memories started coming, and Lantis watched as a small smile formed on her lips, waiting. He had found out that it was not unusual for her to space out as she withdrew into her own mind, whether to hide, to talk to Selece, or to bring back memories.  


_"Hold on, buddy! 'Children'?! You're the one that looks about TEN!!"_

_"ME?! A child?! I am, for your information, 745 years old!"_

_"You mean I'm stuck here forever?! With the flying fish and this geezer-aged KID?!"_

_"Once again, I AM NOT A CHILD!"_

_"You may be older than us, but we're taller than you!"_

_"Height has nothing to do with the matter!"_  


She laughed, and Lantis looked up, startled. "Good friends? Lantis, maybe you haven't noticed, but usually, we were clawing at each other's throats." He gave a small smile at some of Hikaru's tales of the Umi-Clef bantering. Mostly, she picked on him because of his height, and he was picking on her... because of different things. He remembered, then, Hikaru's tales of TV dramas and teenage anime shows. He paused, before giving a small smile, which very much unnerved the Water Knight. Then, he leant back. ''Maybe..." He tried to pick his words carefully, but he couldn't find anything else to exchange for the comfort of direct bluntness. "Perhaps... It is a love-hate relationship?" He almost regretted saying it as Umi flushed a heated crimson, then suddenly, was white as a sheet.

He got ready to stand, it looked as if she would be sick, or she would faint. Umi had turned green, then blue, and now, was slightly purple, and was back to being red. "Th-th-that's....that's...." As she struggled to find the word to describe his conclusion, he began to get worried as she seemed to have difficulty breathing. "That...is...just..._preposterous_!" (A/N: Sorry for this. That's my Literature teacher's favourite word. ^_^) He smiled as she leant forward and breathed heavily. But now, his thoughts and worries were directed towards the teacup she was holding. It had been a present from Hikaru, and he valued it quite highly.   


The magic swordsman stood up and plucked it from her white-knuckled grip... with a little difficulty, but it was accomplished, much to his relief. He set it on top of the matching tray and knelt in front of her. "It's not as 'preposterous' as you think it is. Hikaru and I were not... exactly...friends, were we?" Umi looked at him in a... pitying kind of way. "Lantis, you weren't alike, but you weren't at each other's throats. And besides, you got along... in a way, didn't you?" He nodded, and sat back in his chair. "I suppose. So you don't think Clef's in love with you?" 

"NO WAY IN HELL!!!!!!" The Water Knight screeched, losing all composure completely.

From Selece's lair, the dragon watched in amusement and joy as the icy globe cracked. A large hole formed, and slowly, it fell apart. However, he gave a dragon frown when a small section remained guarding a part of a blue globe of light, which symbolised Umi's heart. "No, Umi... That's one of the most important things. Don't freeze _that_ part of you heart. Umi..." The dragon stirred, and finally, swam up and disappeared into a white light.

Lantis, surprised at Umi's outburst, blinked at her pink face. She stood there, bent over, as if she was still shouting at him. He had never been shouted at before like that, it was odd. And he had never heard any of the Magic Knights speak like that. Even her. "Erm..." He cleared his throat and eyed her. "Umi? Are... are you alright?" She nodded, still blushing, he supposed, from embarrassment. "I'm sorry for that, Lantis. I didn't know I was ca-"

_BOOM_

The two looked up, and outside the door as they heard the explosion and a loud crash, which accompanied it. Immediately, they were running towards the source, which was, unfortunately, the castle's front, where everyone was. Everyone, including a large explosion, which came from a cloaked man, floating on air. When Umi saw who it was, she blanched, and almost fainted. "_Kane._" it came out a whisper- her heart had gotten caught in her throat, it had jumped up so high. Almost immediately, the others, with the exception of the two other Magic Knights were almost immediately around her, and all of them were in fighting mode.

But the cloaked man just laughed. "You seriously think everyone of you can defeat me? Even the Magic Knights failed- how can you fare?" He laughed, a cold cruel laugh that sent shivers down everyone's spines. Umi fought down a whimper that was caught in her throat. However, her movement caught Kane's eye. "Ahh...." He purred, looking down lazily at her. "The Water Knight... Umi, wasn't it? You survived, I see, and your arm is better!" He told her, with fake joy at her recovery.

At Umi's expression, Clef moved slightly closer to her, and Kane's eyes travelled towards him. "Ah... The Mage Master, isn't it?" At Clef's glowering face, he laughed. "No need to be so protective of the Water Knight. I'm not going to harm any one of you..." He let himself trail off, and everyone hung at his words, all glaring narrowly at him. "But you must give me the new Egg that's being produced. Now." Everyone stared at Clef, who was now even tenser, and was glaring fully at him, very unlike his calm self. "Never! The crown just started making it! How do you know of this?!" Kane laughed, ignoring his outburst. "Hmm..." He scanned the group, beady black eyes looking down from above a finely chiselled nose. "Well, then." His eyes rested on Umi's form, as she glared at him, despite what she felt.

When he laughed, Clef lost all his calm, and ran towards Umi. But as Kane laughed, he sent a small bubble towards Umi, who stood there frozen. "NO! Umi!!" He ran in between them and sent a bolt of electricity towards the cloaked figure, which laughed and deflected it. "Oh, dear. It seems that I have to face you before I can get the Water Knight.... No matter. I just want to render her unconscious first. Now, please, will you get out of my way?" Clef growled and shifted his hold on the staff. Umi, who was behind him, finally got to her senses. "Clef..." With a look of utter determination on her face, she raised her hand. "Selece!!" There was a flash of blue light, and the machin appeared. Clef raised his staff and sent a bolt of electricity at Kane, who had flown towards her. She gave a burst of her just recovering energy, and gave an all-out. "Koori no Yaiba!"

There was a hail of ice and water, in the midst of all the snow, but Kane laughed and tried to deflect it, only for it to crack the barrier, and go through. Kane fell a few feet, and regained his energy looking at the machin with a deadly look. however, Umi had lost almost all her energy, and she fell to the ground, breathing heavily. Clef ran to her. "Umi! You all right?" he whispered, holding her head up. She smiled and nodded. But a gust of wind from Kane sent him sprawling. The pale man laughed and sent another bubble to retrieve Umi, but Clef broke it with a blast of fire. "Enough! you-will-not-take-her!!" he shouted, wielding his staff and chanting under his breath. A large ball of energy formed on his staff and he sent it at Kane, who was caught off guard.

He was sent flying through the air, onto a tree, and smashing onto the ground, ending up a few metres away from contact point, therefore leaving a small comet kind of pattern. He growled and looked at Umi, but glaring at Clef first. "This is her fault! I will take you!" He sent a rain of energy at her, and she lay there, helpless, without energy to do anything. She closed her eyes and waited for the small bombs to hit her- and kill her. But they didn't come. Instead, there was a loud "Umph!" and bright flashes of light. Groaning, she opened her eyes and moved her head to the side. Her eyes widened at the sight. "Clef... no..." 

The Mage Master stood there, with his staff in front of him and his arms crossed, as he took the attacks for her she saw his clothes tearing, bruises forming, blood, scratches... And she wanted to do something, she really did, but she couldn't. And she watched as Kane laughed, and his attacks intensified. They got stronger and more frequent, until, finally, Clef flew off, over her. The cloaked man continued laughing, and laughing, until he reached her, and his bubble captured her. Last thing Umi knew, she was in a transparent globe, flying behind Kane, as he disappeared into a black hole.

"UMIIII!!!"

A/N: Wee~eeell.... This was knid of hard to write. Forgive the fighting scene, I'm not very much used to them. It seems repetitive to me. Gomen! But I hope you'll review!! It's getting hard, and I'm running out of juice, but your reviews are keeping me writing! To hikaru_29, Kiyoshi-chan, Yume no Kokoro (again!!), hyper *italian* girl, Water Knight Umi and CrazyIceTenshi (yay!!) and are still with me, thank you. *bows* I'm very grateful.  



	4. Chapter 4

A Clef and Umi Story By: Vanilla Fox

Disclaimer: MKR, all characters and related indicia are © CLAMP.

Author's Note: *smile* Thank you so much for those reviews. I found them very pleasant. And I hope that you received my reviews. I try to review you guys back. ^_^" But sometimes, I just can't find your pennames. By the way, the reason I'm updating so quickly is because I'm not going to do so for a while. Give me a few days. I have other stories to attend to. GOMENASAI! *bow*

Chapter 4 [Prisoner]

_The Mage Master stood there, with his staff in front of him and his arms crossed, as he took the attacks for her she saw his clothes tearing, bruises forming, blood, scratches... And she wanted to do something, she really did, but she couldn't. And she watched as Kane laughed, and his attacks intensified. They got stronger and more frequent, until, finally, Clef flew off, over her. The cloaked man continued laughing, and laughing, until he reached her, and his bubble captured her. Last thing Umi knew, she was in a transparent globe, flying behind Kane, as he disappeared into a black hole._

_"UMIIII!!!"_

Clef raised his upper body and looked at the place where Kane's portal had been, distress and anger very evident in his face. "NOOO!!!" He shouted, falling back and trying hard to stand up. His staff provided as a cane. He stood up, and started chanting, but a cough cut it short. Presea ran up to him. "Master Clef! Enough! Please don't do this!" He flung out an arm to stop her, and took a step back, to avoid it. Ferio came up behind her. "Guru Clef!" He turned around with much difficulty and glared at all of them. "Enough! I have to get... Umi..." He swayed dangerously, and his eyes narrowed, as if his vision had gotten blurry. But it didn't stop him from trying.

Again, he began his chant, everyone watching him helplessly. As soon as light began to surround him, he gritted his teeth in pain, but he wouldn't stop, and continued chanting. "Guru..." Caldina whimpered. Everyone stood by, not daring to do anything, until Lantis came up and whispered "Sorry." before punching him in the gut. Everyone gasped as he fell unconscious in Lantis' arms. He supported Clef, and looked at LaFarga. "Clean everything up. Presea, can you help me bring him to his room?" She nodded, and scurried over, taking Clef's other side.

Lantis looked up into the sky. _I suppose you know what I mean now, Umi. _

The Water Knight, however, was thinking of more than what Clef had done. She was thinking, foremost, of how to get out of her present prison. Her hands were shackled way above her, and she couldn't bring them down. Her black dress blended in with the background, but she could see that in some parts, it was torn in some places, and there were grass stains at the lower parts. She frowned adn pulled at the chains above her, but after an hour or so of torture, she realised that all means of escape were futile.

Normally, she would've shouted and screamed, just as she'd done in Chizeta, but although rare for her, she was scared. She was very scared of Kane, though she didn't show it. Showing it would be weakness, and she certainly didn't want _him_ knowing that she was scared of him. Exhausted and frustrated with her unsucessful attempts, she closed her eyes and leant against the wall. Almost immediately, there was an explosion of blue sparks behind her eyelids, and Selece's original form was right in front of her, regal, commanding, and intimidating.

"Selece."

  
Umi's voice was barely a whisper as she stared at the dragon, who was now looking different from before. He was armoured, and the shiny silver reflected Umi's disheveled form, Umi noticed this with a wince, but ignored her vanities and extended a hand to touch his bejeweled forehead.

  
"Wha-"

  
"This is what Kane wants."

  
"Huh? Yeah... he was saying something about the tiara producing something...?"

  
"The pillar.... Emeraude has produced three orbs, of power. And they were meant to only appear when there was trouble, and when she had power to do so. However, somehow, Kane found out about it, and now, he wants it."

  
"Where am I, Selece?"

  
"I don't know, Umi. But I must tell you to not lose hope. The rest are coming soon. Cefiro's healers have exhausted their energy, and Hikaru and Fuu are healed. They're coming."

  
"Un. Selece.... why are the orbs so important?"

  
"They are the strongest that can be. And the Magic Knights donning them will be able to defeat any enemy..."

  
"So why did Emeraude produce them now?"

  
"Maybe she sensed Kane?"

  
"Well, yes... I suppose. But-"

  
"Umi! I must leave now! Someone is coming. Do not be afraid of Kane, I will be in your subconscious, though you won't feel me. And no matter what, you must hold on. You are strong!"

  
"Selece!" 

Umi gazed at the swirling, vanishing blue light, and looked down. "Yes, I am strong." Suddenly, she felt someone or something pull at her, and she found herself gasping for breath and awake at the dungeon where she was.

  
"Ah... the Water Knight finally awakens." 

  
Repressing a groan, Umi looked into the flaming eyes of her feared enemy. "Kane." Though she felt like whimpering it out, it came out as if spat, and full of hate and malice. He shook his head, his marble face cracking into a smile. "Tsk, tsk. The honorable Water Knight shouldn't talk so. Why the hostility, Umi?" She glared at him and shook her shackles, as if to make for him. Then, he laughed. "Yes, yes... I shall have some fun while waiting for the Master Mage to give me the orbs. But then again, I might not give you back. I think I'll have fun playing with you..." Umi voiced down a whimper as he smiled cruelly and transported them to a throne room. Only one thought crossed her mind then.

  
_Clef...._ The mage woke up suddenly, his eyes opening wide and surprising Fuu, who was looking at him from his bedside. He sat up, and ignoring the feeling of swimming around in his head, he frowned. "I need to get to UMI!" Fuu rushed over and tried to push him down. "Hush. Clef, yes, they're working on it! Don't worry; we'll have a chance to rescue her. We know when to get her!!" Fuu's sentence ended in an exclamation as Clef turned bright piercing and unblinking eyes at her.   
"What?! Where? How? Explain at once!" He commanded her with an imperious tone.

Fuu whimpered at this and realizing that he was scaring her, Clef's face softened. "I'm sorry. I'm just worried. I couldn't do anything..." Fuu smiled at him and patted his back. "Don't worry. We have a chance. Firstly, we know where Kane's castle is. Secondly, we can teleport there, and thirdly, you are at a full energy, meaning you can do the spell as soon as we are ready." 

Clef smiled at her and threw the sheets of him. "Where are my robes?" He asked her, as he saw that he was still in hospital robes. She laughed. "Don't worry about them. Presea has made new armour for us, and you are to don a stronger one. He smiled. "Well, you've been busy. I'll be ready as soon as I can." With that, he threw a cloak on, and proceeded to go somewhere were he knew he had something important to do.

When everyone was gathered, he set his face in a grim stony expression, and concentrated, extending his staff in front of him. Everyone shifted with latent energy and magic, which pumped adrenaline, and walked forward determinedly as the portal opened, with little difficulty.

Nobody would forget the expression of utter surprise in Kane's face, but neither would they forget Umi's condition when they got there, perhaps several hours after he had brought her to his throne room for his amusement.

"They're here."

Umi smiled at the sudden flash of light, and the portal, through which she could see Cefiro's throne room. Her friends had finally come for her, and she was glad, not to mention relieved. She felt as if every bone in her body had been broken, which in this case, actually had happened. Of course, he had healed her afterwards, he couldn't risk her dying, and he would lose all source of amusement. 

She smiled at Clef, or, at least because he was there. She tried to raise her hand, but every little movement made her feel like she had been pierced through with nails, which, again, had actually happened. She smiled only, knowing that she would be all right. Kane gave a roar of anger and dropped the knife that he had been holding. There were several marks and drawings on Umi, made out of blood. Clef growled at this, and froze him on the spot, his face one of complete fury. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER?!" Kane, though, only laughed, but stopped abruptly at the sudden pressure he felt. Clef's other hand was in front of him, making a squeezing motion.

"You will pay for this..." He flung his other hand, and Kane flew into the wall, staying stuck there, on the crater, though Clef had let go, and was rushing for Umi's body, which Fuu was bending on. But she wasn't doing anything. She was only crying at the sight of Umi's condition. "Clef... look at what he's done to her!" He shook his head, and levitated her, not wanting to risk injuring her by touching her. And the two of them rushed to the portal as the others worked hard to keep the monster away. Kane gave a burst of power as he saw Umi disappear into the portal, and during his brief explosion of light, everybody had gone, and there was nothing in the hall except a pool of blood where Umi had been, and a small bloody crater in the wall where he had been thrown against. With a snarl, he stood up and stalked out, his cape billowing ominously behind him.

"Umi- will she be alright?" Hikaru asked as Clef and Fuu bent over her. Clef murmured something, his face full of hate, and Fuu and Hikaru backed away. Though they weren't trained in sensing things, his aura's anger was so strong even they felt it. Much more for the trained Cefirans who were waiting outside. Presea had gone out of the room immediately after she had opened the door, having been hit by such a strong feeling. She had been winded and still was. Cauldina, who had been comforting her, looked at the ominous door from which behind was a very angry Master Mage.

Cefiro had stopped freezing and icing up, but it had been replaced by worrying clouds which loomed everywhere. Finally, they all stood up as Hikaru went out of the door, which she closed immediately behind her, knowing of her friends' sensitivity towards Clef's aura. "How is she, Hikaru?" 

Despite the circumstances, everyone looked at Lantis with surprised and questioning eyes. Now that was unusual, him asking on Umi, and being the first one to do so. But Cauldina ignored him for the time being, she would grill him later. For now, she turned her eyes on Hikaru's teary face, as she told her story. "We...we watched a kind of record- on her thoughts, and what she had seen. Selece had shown it to us. And, and... Well, he had tortured her. For nothing but amusement."

She was crying openly now, but nobody had made a move, they were too busy hanging on her words. "He... he had maimed her, first by casting spells on her, then locking her up in this chamber... where she suffered seeing all her worst fears... then, then, he had played with her various instruments. He put her in an iron maiden!" Everyone looked away at his, but Hikaru wasn't finished. "He... he... healed her, then..." She fell silent, as she fell to the ground in a dead faint.

Lantis had caught her, and looked at all of them squarely. "I'll bring her to her room. Does anybody have a dreamless sleep spell with them?" LaFarga produced one from under his cape, and Lantis thanked him silently, disappearing around the corner. But as soon as he gone, the door opened and Clef motioned for all of them to come in.

A/N: Well... it's kinda longer than usual, isn't it? I don't know... but anyway, I finally resolved this. But please, please, _please _review? I'm not being uptight, but I want to know whether you want me to write down the more... _detailed _torture scene, not involving the iron maiden, but the tools, and the bone breaking, etc, etc... Please, review me on this! Thanks so much, everyone!!

Btw, I'm not insulting your intelligence or anything, but just in case, an iron maiden is like a coffin, except that on the inside, there was nails all over, and when they close it, well... you become swiss cheese.

Ja- ne, Vanilla Fox  



	5. Chapter 5

A Clef and Umi Story By: Vanilla Fox

Disclaimer: MKR, all characters and related indicia are © CLAMP.

Author's Note: *laughs* I'm so sorry!! I was grounded, so that's why I wasn't able to use the computer. But I have everything written down- I only have to type. :( Tedious work. But please enjoy!! (Also, please read end-note.)

Chapter 5 [Preparations]

_Lantis had caught her, and looked at all of them squarely. "I'll bring her to her room. Does anybody have a dreamless sleep spell with them?" LaFarga produced one from under his cape, and Lantis thanked him silently, disappearing around the corner. But as soon as he gone, the door opened and Clef motioned for all of them to come in._

Cautiously, everyone inched in, and let their guards slightly down. To their relief, Clef had gotten himself under control, and his presence wasn't as stifling. Cauldina gave an audible sigh of relief and looked at Umi, pushing stray blue strands of hair out of her face. Slowly, she looked up at Clef. "How is she? Is she gonna be alright?" He nodded, his face stoic and extremely stony. "She's going to be fine. Fuu and I have exhausted ourselves. Let us just sit for a while." 

Fuu, however, was already seated. She was already half-asleep, and was leaning on Ferio's shoulder. He looked up at Clef and frowned. The Master Mage was extremely pale, and had dark bags under her eyes. "Clef, why don't you take a rest? You and Fuu have been healing Umi for almost a whole day. Take a rest before you explain, why don't you?" Clef shook his head. "I..." Suddenly, his eyes drooped, and his head rolled onto his chest. Ferio looked at Presea, who was standing behind him. "Sorry about that, Guru. You need to get your rest."

As everyone waited and watched, LaFarga looked at Umi. She was extremely pale, even more so than her usual porcelain complexion. Her hair fell around her in tangled and sweaty bunches, and she was breathing hevily. He frowned. It looked like the dreamless sleep potion wasn't working- and her dreams weren't at all pleasant. He shook his head, remembering a time when he was still green as a soldier, and he had been caught- and he had seen a fellow soldier being tortured. The pain he had seen... He shook his head and went back to comfort Cauldina. 

His wife looked at Clef, who had just fallen asleep, but was already surging with power. However, his dreams did not seem to be as good as his condition. He was frowning, and was breaking out in cold sweat already. Fortunately, Fuu seemed to be at peace, in Ferio's arms. Cauldina wiped hair out of Clef's face, and put more pillows beside him. When she sat with LaFarga, her face was set in a sad expression. LaFarga placed her beside him and put an arm around her. "They're all alright for now..." Cauldina kept quiet. _But what if Kane comes back?_ She thought, glancing nervously at the palace courtyard, which still bore evidence of the previous fight.

Umi frowned and shook her head, closing her eyes from the sight. However, she couldn't block out the smell of her own flesh burning, or the feeling of evil reeking from the walls of her dream's replica of her toture. The stone walls loomed ominously, and the shadows flickered and shaded intimidatingly, as if they held creatures in them- or the souls of the room's previous _occupants_. Umi writhed on the stone table. She tested and strained on the metal straps, but to no avail. She whimpered inwardly at the large furnace- glowing red like a huge monster ready to devour her- to crawl over her... 

Over her, Kane stood menacingly and laughing, but she ignored it and contorted her face horribly- she didn't care how she looked- she did all she could to not give him the satisfaction of hearing her cry out. As the acid singed her skin, she bit her tongue. Hard. And as Kane stood over her, with a white-hot dagger he had retrieved from the furnace, she prayed. She prayed to all the gods and goddesses she knew, and most of all, she clung on. She clung to sanity, and and to the hope- no- to the guarantee, that Clef would come to her as soon as possible.

The Water Knight watched all this while biting her lip, and with tears streaming down her cheeks. Inside her head, she was screaming, and crying out louder than she could ever accomplish in real life- still, she couldn't tear her eyes off the scene. However, she still didn't scream. Somehow, she felt that it would be wrong, and it would alert her own self and Kane from earlier to her presence. Watching all this, she didn't notice another presence behind her, until she saw the glow from behind her light over the whole room. Slowly, the room began to break, like a glass movie screen shattering. Behind it, there was nothing but blackness.

Turning around, Umi covered her eyes to protect them from the bright light. Then, slowly, it began to ebb, and she looked up... and gasped. A beautiful man stood there. _Beautiful._ She couldn't think of any other word to describe him. Long dark blue hair fell to the ground like water- that was what she thought it was at first, but she noticed the strands, like droplets. They fell to his feet- straight, like hers, and shining. His face was sharp, and pale, a stark contrast to his eyes, the darkest of the darkest blues. His mouth was set in a straight line, but one side was slightly upturned, making him look less serious. He was tall- she only reached his chest- and was dressed from head to toe in expensive looking material. All she could see for now was he had on a medium blue cloak, which covered everything except for his black boots.

Tearing her eyes off his clothes, (_so_ like Umi!) she frowned. "Who are you?" She asked, her tone serious. She pretended he couldn't see the dried tears on her face, and made her thoroughly beaten, but still effective, strong front come up, like a curtain to cover her real self. The man laughed. "That is of no importance for now. However, we must rush- I need to tell you important things." He waved his hand, and they were suddenly sitting on two jutting rocks in the middle of an ocean. Umi's eyes widened as she turned around and took in all her surroundings while pretending not to mind. 

She glared at the man. "What important things?" He laughed. "Voilatile as the ocean, I see...Determined too, like the waves pounding against the rocks..." She frowned. "Can you _please_ cut to the chase now?" The man laughed some more. "Fine, fine..." He said, with the wave of a hand.

"It's time you knew how to wield your full potential, Umi Ryuuzaki. When you recieve the blessing of the Water God, you are to take it..." Umi nodded in understanding at all he said, until finally, after a _very _long talk, she began to stir. 

While she was dreaming of these, Hikaru was struggling in her bed, while Lantis watched with concern for the Magic Knight. Inside her dreams, she kept on seeing Kane, cowering over her, and slahsing her with his magic- his face, how he tortured Umi, how he killed Ascot, how he strangled Fuu, who lost her beautiful voice... Tears streamed down her dream-self's face as she was reminded of all this, like there was a projector in front of her which kept on replaying the scenes. She curled up and sobbed. These shouldn't have happened. Ascot didn't deserve to die...

Suddenly, there was a strong feeling of heat, and she was almost blown away. Looking up, she gasped. "Who are you?" A man stood there, tall and muscular, wearing a long fiery red cape and shining gold and bronze armour. His hair was cropped short, and his eyes were fierce red. He stared at Hikaru, then spoke to her in a booming voice. "Hikaru Shidou, Magic Knight of Fire. You do not need to know my name- there are much more important matters to attend to. When you recieve the Fire God's blessing, you will go through an obstacle- and you must complete it. Without help. Then, you will be able to wield the power of Fire. You are to...." Hikaru nodded, all sadness forgotten for now- she had time to mope later, 'cause for now, she needed to do a lot of things. 

Hikaru nodded enthusiastically at what he said and gave a wave as a blast of hot air blew her away from the volcanoe's mouth where they were talking. "Bye!!" (Typically genki... -_-")

Fuu looked around her dream world, a frown marring her brows. Everything was slightly blurred, but she could see quite clearly if it was near. But now.... all she saw was darkness, but she kept on hearing Umi's, Hikaru's and Ascot's cries- and her own, when it was her turn. She heard her own screams of pain, and subconsciously touched her throat. But halfway, there was a sudden _singing _and she stood up, turning to see a tall man, clothed in an emerald green robe embroidered richly with gold thread. He had long braided grey hair- not old people's- just- a dark grey.He was smiling at her, and his eyes opened to reveal a rich dark green behind wire-rimmed glasses. 

Fuu bowed, but wasn't able to take away the awed expression on her face. "Who...are you?" He smiled and with a clap of his hands, they were both standing on a cliff - top, overlooking the clouds. They were so high up, she could se the birds flying _below _her. Fuu put her hands over her mouth. _Beautiful... _But the man clearing his throat brought her attention back to the matters at hand. "I apologize, but it is not time to tell you my name yet. But I must tell you more important things." Fuu nodded, and listened intently as what he said was bored into her mind. "After you can wield the power of the wind, you will..." Fuu smiled and bowed as the man finished, and thanked him. "I am sorry we could not talk longer, but, I know I will see you soon. Thank you once again." As she disappeared, in a swirl of wind, over the howling of the magic, the man smiled and shook his head. "I thank _you _Fuu Houjouji."

Everyone watched as Fuu and Umi suddenly opened their eyes at the same time, and looked at each other. Ferio was immediately hugging Fuu, and Clef, who was already awake, smiled and nodded at Umi, who smiled back. There was a pregnatn pause as everyone watched the two of them, standing there like that. Umi was standing beside her bed, having just gotten off, and Clef was a few metres away. They looked as if they were talking just through their eyes as everyone, especially Cauldina, waited for them to make a move. Clef stepped as if to turn away, but suddenly, in a flash of blue and white, Umi was hugging him, and he looked down, eyes wide, at Umi's head. Cauldina and Presea hid smiles behind their hands, and LaFarga's cheek twitched. Ferio didn't even look- he was too busy talking with Fuu, who didn't even bother to hide her smile.

_"Thank you."_

"Hm?" Clef looked down, confused, and the head that was currently buried in his chest.

"_Thank you_." Umi murmured again, her voice muffled by the voluminous robes that he wore.

"For what?" He looked at her questioningly as she looked up at him, looking as if she was about to cry.

"Thank you for everything. Saving me, giving me hope, helping me come back... _Thank you_." She buried her face in his chest again, and Clef suspected that she was hiding her tears. But he smiled and hugged her tightly, before holding her face up with both his hands. he stared into her eyes, smiling widely. "Don't mention it. You'd do anything to protect the one you love, right?" She smiled, tears flowing feerly now, smiling widely as well. "Un." She nodded, and wiped the tears away roughly.

A/N: I am totally SO VERY EXTREMELY **_SORRRRRRRYYYYYY!!!!!!! _**Really- I got grounded- and now, I can only type when my parents aren't at home. I'M SO SORRY!!! *bows* really! *bows* really! *bows* really! *bows* really! *bows* really! *bows* really! I'm SO SORRY!!

So, here's everything. For now. gosh, it took me a few WEEKS to type this out. -_-"" I'm so sorry. Flame me, punish me- I know I deserve it. *sigh*


	6. Chapter 6

A Clef and Umi Story By: Vanilla Fox

Disclaimer: MKR, all characters and related indicia are © CLAMP.

Author's Note: *sigh of relief* Oh, my, gosh!! I'm so happy that you guys aren't angry... -_-" I was actually anticipating zilch reviews and mucho flames... I'm so glad you guys are so understanding... T~T (Tears of Joy) Mucho gratias!!

Chapter 6 [Beginning]

_"Thank you for everything. Saving me, giving me hope, helping me come back... Thank you." She buried her face in his chest again, and Clef suspected that she was hiding her tears. But he smiled and hugged her tightly, before holding her face up with both his hands. he stared into her eyes, smiling widely. "Don't mention it. You'd do anything to protect the one you love, right?" She smiled, tears flowing freely now, smiling widely as well. "Un." She nodded, and wiped the tears away roughly._

"The Pillars have always produced something to protect Cefiro, if they thought that it was in danger. In one case, the fourth Pillar, Issarfa, summoned a whole flood, which destroyed all those who did not know about it. Only the Cefirans were left, since they all gathered on top of the mountains. In this case, Emeraude must have seen a danger coming."

"Kane?"

Clef looked at Ferio, nodding. "Most likely. And... she has her full trust on the Magic Knights. With that reason, I think she has created a thing of legends to help us." Fuu looked at him curiously from beside Ferio. "What do you mean, Clef?" He stood up. "I think it would be better to show you, before we lose more time. I will explain later, if we have time." He stood up, and everyone followed him, as they walked up staricases and hallways. The small procession gathered stares, but they were too apprehensive to be concerned. Fuu massaged her throat, a newfound habit, as they got nearer to the palace's peak. 

Hikaru was nervous and quiet as they made their way to the centre of the palace. As she and Lantis had gone out of her room, they had awlked into the small group, and on the way to the Crown (Tiara?) Room, Clef had explained everything to them. But she wasn't really listening. Lantis had noticed this from the corner of his eye, and truth be told, he was worried. Hikaru semed to be having a conversation with someone in her dreams, and he had only caught bits and pieces of it. But it was enough for him to understand that there was some kind of... 

_"Test?" Lantis looked at Hikaru's sleeping form. She was frowning, as if not understanding, with a pout of curiosity on her face. "The Fire?" Lantis bent in closer, as if doing so would enable him to hear the conversation. But there was noting happening. "I can.." He shook his head, not understanding. "Lantis..." Why was his name being mentioned? "Bye!" Her genki goodbye signalled the end of the conversation, and bending over her, he was the first thing those ruby eyes saw when they opened._

"Are you ready?" The three Magic Knights seperated themselves from the group, all three with determined expressions on their face. "Yes. We are." Clef nodded, face serious, as he took off his ring solemnly, and put it in the slot. Umi's thoughts were racing. _Emeraude would never let us die.. But The Water could... And Clef hasn't even kissed me yet!! _Umi's thoughts were conflicting, and she was metally skaing her head adn running away, but her mask almost seemed to have a mind of its own as it nodded. _Oh well... I have to go through with this. If I ant to help Cefiro.. And protect everyone in it._ She looked at her friends, and at the small group behind them. _And most important of all... _She looked at the tall lavender-haired man in front of her. Their eyes met, and Umi gave the tiniest nod of confirmation, a private one, to show that yes, she was ready and willing to risk it.

She wasn't sure, but she thought she saw another tiny nod of a reply come from Clef, as the doors opened and bright light flooded the small hall. Everyone shielded their eyes or squinted, but they only saw three shadows- the Magic Knights, walk in, before the door closed, and all light was gone, except for the one chandelier overhead. Ferio sat on the floor with a thump. "Well, then... that's it. e have to wait." Cauldina nodded, and sat across him, while Clef stood on one side, adn Lantis paced, his boots rythmically (sp?) tapping against the marble floor.

Meanwhile, inside the room, Umi, Fuu and Hikaru stood around tne tiara, which was glowing brightly, pulsating with the light of Emeraude's soul. In each corner, their was a large egg-shaped orb, blue, green and red, all swirled with white. The three girls looked at each other for assurance, and looked at the orbs. At the same time, they took in deep breaths, and following the instructions given to them by the mysterious men, they looked at the orbs, and placed both hands on either side, before taking a step forward. 

Instead of bumping into the orbs, or pushing it forward, it entered them, and a bright light, red for Hikaru, green for Fuu, and blue for Umi. Each of them gave a shriek of pain as their flesh parted woundlessly, and the orbs entered them. Outside, everyone looked up, startled. Ferio made to stand up, but LaFarga held him down, shaking his head. Ferio slumped to the ground in defeat, and clenched his fists tightly. _Fuu... _Clef looked at the closed door, as if doing so would gain him the ability to look inside. But there was nothing, and he looked at his staff worriedly, clutching it tightly. _I trust you, Umi. Come back out here as soon as you can. _

Fuu was almost screaming with the pain, she gasped heavily as she felt herself float up, become a spiral of wind herself. When she opened her eyes, she was floating. In nothingness. In total nothingness, it was as if... there was only white... and she was nothing. That was when she heard a voice around her. She heard the voice in her head... after all, everything here was nothing, but wind. All the wind of Cefiro- the air, the oxygen... **Magic Knight of Wind, Fuu Hojouji. You have gained an audience with me, as nobody else has done since three thousand years ago. What do you request of me?**

Hikaru was gritting her teeth with the pain, that she thought she felt something crack. The pain was unbearable for a moment, until it slowly subsided into a small heat in the pit of her stomach. Bright light flared though her eyelids, and heat pressed against her body, until she felt as if she was on fire... or fire itself. Everywhere around her was fire- red, orange, yellow. Suddenly, there was a large booming voice, which spoke in her head. The voice of Cefiro's fire, Cefiro's sun, volcanoes, flames... **Hikaru Shidou... You are the Magic Knight of Fire, holding the honour of having an audience with me. You are one of the two who have done so. Elmyra failed, and she had died during her test. Are you sure that you want to continue to ask me for what you need?**

Umi was tensed up, her mouth open in a silent scream, before she felt herself choke- something was flooding her mouth! She felt the pain dissolve, before, to her amazement, her hand dissolved into liquid right in front of her, where she felt herself spilt... and be all over... around, everywhere. She was nothing, and nothing... was... there. She couldn't see anything but water, nor hear or smell or taste anything. She was wondering whether she was still alive when she heard the loud voice of Cefiro's water, the rivers, the lakes, the rain, the creeks, even the dew... in her head. **Umi Ryuuzaki, the Magick Knight of Water... You are risking your life to have your wish granted. What is your wish?**

Suddenly, all of them knew what to say. And at the same time, they said the same thing, with one heart. "We wish for the power to aid Cefiro." There was a pause after they all spoke, and they smiled, hearing the others say the same thing. 

Fuu was shocked as she began to swirl and spin, and she found herself in a large canyon, and beside her, stood the same mysterious man from before. He smiled at her, and she smiled back, though with a bit of hesitation. There was a loud booming voice that swept her off her feet before she found herself in her full armour and her sword in her hand. The man, however, was still smilng beside her. **You are to face your first test- to fight against your own power. Me. Windam here is allowed to help you, but he cannot tell you what to do. Shall we begin?**

Hikaru blinked as the fire around her seemed to melt, and she found herself in a large field, facing a pillar of fire. Beside her, the same warrior from before nodded at her reassuringly before he looked at the pillar of fire, which spoke. Hikaur squared herself and took a deep breath, time to get serious. All of a sudden, to her surprise, she found herself in her full armour and with her sword in her hand. **Hikaru, the tests are about to begin. You must first defeat me, the Fire of Cefiro, your power. Rayearth is permitted to help you, but he cannot tell you what to do. Are you ready?**

Umi looked around in surprise as she began to split into several droplets, and finally, into herself again, in her full armour plus her sword. She turned around as she saw a flash of blue, when she came face to face with the same man from before. "You..." He smiled at her, and nodded in front of them. She turned to see a pillar of water, spinning as if... It were alive. **Magic Knight of Water, the first of your three tests are about to begin. For the first one, you are to defeat me, your own strength. Selece is permitted to help you, but you cannot ask him what you are to do. Can we start?**

A/N: This is super short, isn't it? Or is it just the same length? I don't know, i finished typing this up really fast- I was enjoying it too much. But the I decided that the tests part had better get a seperate chapter. First one up will be Hikaru's test. I know I'm kinda deviating form the original storyline, but it'll be pure Clemi soon. *bows* gomenasai!! 

And I'm currently typing up a little Christmas Clemi fic... I hope you'll check it out!! Thanks to everyone, for reviewing me, I'm really grateful. ^.^

_hito wa hitori da to wakariaitai no ni nante muzukashii_

_**When they're alone, people want to share their feelings, but it can be so hard.**_

_  
kotoba wa muryoku de toki ni wa gin no NAIFU ni naru_

_**Words are powerless to express one's feelings, and sometimes they become a silver knife.**_

_~Suka-retto/ Scarlet_  



	7. Chapter 7

A Clef and Umi Story By: Vanilla Fox

Disclaimer: MKR, all characters and related indicia are © CLAMP.

Author's Note: *squeals* Chapter SEVEN!!! Woo-HOO! I can't believe this... *grins like an idiot* I've always dreamed of writing a story that would be this long... *sigh* 

Chapter 7 [Tests]

_Umi looked around in surprise as she began to split into several droplets, and finally, into herself again, in her full armour plus her sword. She turned around as she saw a flash of blue, when she came face to face with the same man from before. "You..." He smiled at her, and nodded in front of them. She turned to see a pillar of water, spinning as if... It were alive. **Magic Knight of Water, the first of your three tests are about to begin. For the first one, you are to defeat me, your own strength. Selece is permitted to help you, but you cannot ask him what you are to do. Can we start?**_

Fuu braced herself as the wind started to blow hard. She dodged as a blade of wind came crashing upon her previous spot. She shrieked as another one came, and another one, and another one. Looking around frantically, she hid behind a rock and looked at the blades flying by. Then, everything was quiet. Cautiously, she peered out, and gaped. Wind was flying all over now, and a large tornado was bearing down upon her. She looked at it, and at her surroundings, as she dodged several rocks that came flying past. Suddenly, an idea came to her, and she smiled.

_The elements... water against fire, and earth against wind! _She jumped aside as a rock smashed against her previous position. "Windam!!" In a moment, she was inside the Rune God, and was flying over the whole land, scanning it. The wind was getting strong, it was getting hard to fly. She scanned the geography and smiled as she saw the perfect location amidst the sand. Focusing all her energy on landing, she hid behind a large jutting wall of rock, and let loose her strongest attack. The rock the size of a small building began to break, and Fuu pushed on it, and it fell on the large hurricane, and it disappeared amidst the rubble that was too heavy for it to carry.

She smiled and gave a sigh of relief, when she heard Windam speak to her. _Good job, Fuu. But the next test is still to come..._ She sighed again and mentally shrugged. "What goes, goes." **Congratulations, Fuu Hojouji. You were able to defeat me. But there is still the second test. You must fight against yourself. Will you be able to do it?**

"My...Myself?" As her surroundings warped, she turned. "What-?!" 

A figure emerged in front of her, with a very familliar silhouette. The same wavy hair, the same glasses, same height... She gasped as the mirror image of Fuu Hojouji emerged from the warp of her surroundings. Only this Fuu... she was a shadow-like copy, with monotone skin and outfit, with black hair, and almost malicious looking grey eyes. **Fuu Hojouji- you have gone further than a few of your predecessors. But will you be able to win now? **She frowned towards nothingness, irked. "Of course I will! I have to!!" She clenched her sword tightly. _I have to, for Ferio!!_

"Aaah!" She attacked, but was met with a parry. And the fight started, with parries and thrusts, and guards, and deflects. Fuu broke into a sweat. She was getting very uneasy. _I'm fighting me... With the exact same abilities, and style... _She frowned and stood still, shocking her copy, who did the same, and waited for her to do something, waiting uneasily and calculating her. Fuu frowned. _I'm calculative... I don't want violence... not really... but... My COPY!! I hope this works..._ Fuu opened her eyes, with a determined look in her eyes. _Please..._

Her shadow backed up uneasily as she took a step forward and brought her sword back. But Fuu didn't give up at the sword pointing to her chest, though she was scared... Shivering, in fact, just like the blade- truth be told, she was scared it was gonna poke through... and it almost did, slicing her collar in half, and leaving a scratch. Fuu winced, but reached forward, and wrapped her amrs around her copy. "I... I don't want to fight you- eep!" She jumped as her shadow melted, and disappeared into nothingness. "What...?"

**You won, Wind Knight. Can you guess your last task? **

She frowned. "From all the things you've given me... to fight _you_?" There was a loud chuckling sound. **Unfortunately, not. It may be deceptively easy, but you will need the most strength to complete this task, Fuu. **She grit her teeth. "I.." 

Fuu fingered the now bleeding scratch on her throat. "I'm ready."

A/N: I know, I know, you're all gonna shout at me. It's ok. But, I'm REALLLLLLY, REAAAAALLLLLLYYYY SORRY!!! I'm especially sorry to those who were waiting, and waiting, and waiting.... I really do apologize.

****


End file.
